


OTP fanmix

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art & playlists</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my first OTP fanmix %)

     

 

 

1  2  3  4  5 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I owe nothing; no profits/no commercial use; all creative rights belong to the original creators.


	2. Yes & No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my OTP fanmix #2

      

(disclaimer: I owe nothing)

1  2  3  4  5   6  7 


End file.
